vidyawrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Weapons Guy (Hoovy)
in Royal Rumble.]]"Entire roster is babies!" Heavy Weapons Guy, also known as "Hoovy" by the fans. He is known to be one of the strongest wrestlers in the /v/WE. He usually performs underwhelmingly in Royal Rumbles, but given the chance, he can be a serious contender. This was shown when Heavy came out to be one of the final two along with DK. He is a member of Team TF2, and has seen vast success in the Tag Team field, with Team TF2 being former tag champs. He is strong and capable of lobbing other wrestlers out of the ring, but is also a teamplayer. Along with Pyro and Scout, they managed to wipe the floor against Team Groove Street two times in a row. *He joined the /v/WE on the 27 Jan 2012 *His longest killstreak has been 4 takedowns and 2 assists. On his quest for Sandvich he is ready to WRECK everyone. Well known for his duel against Incredible Hulk on 27th January where GAMMA rays got turned into BETA rays. *Got second place in the January 28th Rumble against DK. During the championship match with Big Boss Heavy seemed to prefer humiliating slaps in the face and showed a surprising agility by FUCKING POWERBOMBING SNAKE OUT OF NOWHERE '''which ultimately costed Big Boss the championship. Heavy is '''WAS KING OF TEAM. Got defeated by liquid in a rather shamefur dispray. Hoovy inventory Hoovy jews out any hats or miscellaneous items he can out of beaten foes. Spoils include: Tiki Mask After defeating Team Furry, which Crash Bandicoot is a part of, the Heavy stole Crash's Tiki Mask. He is currently trying to sell it for 2 refined. Snake Bandana Obtained after defeating Solid Snake in Royal Rumble on 13th of February 2012. He painted it red to salute glorious Russia and his team. Big Chief He also stole a crate key from Snake, and unlocked a Big Chief. He holds it very close to his heart. Guile's Hair As a trophy after defeating Guile in 1v1, he scalpeled Guile's head and made himself a trophy. Guile's hair though regenerated in a moment. Big Boss eyepatch Taken from Big Boss after Championship Match on 16/02/2012 Bill's Hat Given by Gaben as a reward for great progress of Hoovy lately. Trivia *Has been shown to be deviously agile, being able to '''FUCKING POWERBOMB '''people right the hell out of nowhere *Has been shown to fight with brutal russian pimpslaps in the face *Got in a fight with Mike after he won the championship from Big Boss, but Mike fleed the arena after a few suplexes in a true shamefur dispray. *Lost to Scout once in a friendly one-on-one fight. *Is so far the only wrassler to take mementos of his fights, hinting at jew nature. Gallery Faceoff.jpg|Heavy faces off against DK in Royam Rumble. Faceoff 2.png CQC.png|Fighting against OP's new character Datass.png|I AM GIANT Wictory.jpg|Heavy is going to challenge Big Boss for champuionship belt Hoovy champion.jpg|Heavy after winning Big Boss, becoming the new champion Heavyguilehair.png|Heavy after receiving Guile's hair Gilly heavy.jpg|YAAAAAR Hoovy beats gilly.jpg|Heavy in Iraq Category:Tiki Mask Category:Tiki Mask Category:Tiki Mask Category:Wrasslers